minecraft_modsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Apples+
Apples+ is a mod that adds a ton of new apples into the game... Heres the list! pple Apple = Full Heal Apple Arrow = Hurt Player Apple Beacon = Jump Boost Apple Bed = Changes time to day... Apple Bedrock = Haste 15 Apple Blazerod =Fire Resistance Apple Book = Nothing Yet... Apple Bone = Nothing Yet... Apple Bread = Saturation Apple Brick = Slowness 3 (Your full of bricks what do you think would happen) Apple Cake = Full Heal + cake Apple Carrot = Night Vision Apple Chain = Protection 4 Apple Chicken = Poison(Don't eat raw chicken!) Apple Clay = Dig Slowdown 2 Apple Coal = Blindness Apple Cooked Fish = Saturation Apple Cookie = Absorption(Because cookies are awesome) Apple Diamond = Regeneration 12 Apple Eaten = Nothing(You just waste a gold apple on it) Apple Emerald = Teleport somewhere... Apple Ender Pearl = Teleport at your will for ever and ever or maby just 8 times... Apple Experience = Free Exp(Overpowered much?!?! I think not...) Apple Fermented Spider Eye = Nausea Apple Feather = Jump Boost(Because redbull gives you wings) Apple Fireball = Cast Magical Fire Balls upon you foes... . Apple Fish = The Fish King grants his bounty upon thee... Apple Flint = Weakness 3(A stomach full of razor sharp rock) Apple Flowers = A apple flower... Apple Ghast Tear = Regeneration 4 Apple Glowstone = Night Vision Apple Gold Nugget = Super Health Regen (Be careful though, its only for 1 second) Apple Gravel = Weakness 6(A stohmach full of many flint...) Apple Gunpowder = Follow in the footsteps of you favorite exploding friends... Apple Ice = Water Breathing 2 Apple Invisible = Invisibility Apple Lapis Lazuli = Nothing Yet... Apple Leather = Resistance 1 Apple Melon Slice = Saturation Apple Melon Block = Saturation Apple Milk = Nothing Yet... Apple Netherbrick = Weakness(You ate bricks you found in hell...) Apple Netherrack = Fire Apple Nether Star = Invulnerability Apple Nether Wart = Random Effect Apple Paper = Speed 3 (Your as light as paper) Apple Porkchop Cooked = Saturation Apple Raw Porkchop = Poison(Don't eat raw food...) Apple Potato = Saturation Apple Potato Baked = Saturation Apple Potato Poisonous = Poison 3 Apple Quartz = Haste Apple Record = Nothing Yet... Apple Redstone = Nothing Yet... Apple Rotten Flesh = Hunger 3 Apple Ruby = Water Breathing Apple Saddle = Nothing Yet... Apple Seeds = Nothing Yet... Apple SlimeBall = Slowness 3 Apple Snowball = Overpowered infinite snowball cannon of doom... Apple SoulSand = Nothing Yet... Apple Glistering Melon = Healing Apple Spider Eye = Poison 8 Apple Steve = Nothing yet... Apple Stick = Anti-jump boost... as suggested by: Enano2001 Apple String = Strength Apple Sugar = Speed 3 Apple Sugar Cane = Speed 6(your as light as two paper) Apple Wheat = Heals 5 hearts Apple Dirt = Wither Apple Iron = Resistance 2 Apple Wood = Digging Slowness 2 Apple Stone = Resistance Apple Circle = Special Effect As you can see, this is a great mod. Category:More Items Mods